1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to housings for electrical equipment, in particular for electrical equipment such as that used in communications and measurement operations, wherein the housing is manufactured from prefabricated components.
2. The Prior Art
Generally box-shaped frames closed at two sides by front and rear walls respectively and attached to the frame in a sealed relationship are known from German patent application Nos. P 24 15 051 (corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,955) and P 24 43 102.
Housings are also known (for example from German DI-AS No. 1 591 521) which comprise frames having no sheet metal cladding and comprising essentially standard profiled bars which are attached together as by means of screws. By using identical profiled sections, in particular extruded profiled sections, for the frame, a certain degree of standardization in construction can be obtained, i.e. housings of different sizes (frame sizes) can be obtained, using standard units.